


Mark of a Star

by Lilliath



Category: David and Jonathan - Fandom, Moses and Rameses, other charcters - Fandom
Genre: Gen, High School, Love, M/M, Maturity, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliath/pseuds/Lilliath
Summary: David and Jonathan were the best of friends and they both knew they would stay in each other's lives forever. Little did the two know they were bound to each other for life. It was as if destiny was going to be in store for the two men that were for sure to guide them in their paths to one another.
Relationships: Moses and Rameses - Relationship, Other characters from different shows, david and jonathan





	Mark of a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, I love Ancient Eygpt History and loved watching the Prince of Egypt and was also fascinated with the story between David and Jonathan from in the bible. I know the bible is a touchy subject but I am trying not to go there and break the fourth wall and try my hand at same-sex pairings for once on AO3. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 1

The Beginning

"Oh come on Jonathan don't be like that", replied David as he chased after his best friend Jonathan Engel who left the football field as the rest of the football team watched as their football captain chases after his best friend. By the time David had caught up with Jonathan, he saw his best friend being comforted by Moses Halevi and Rameses Amon-Hotep who were dating. Just before David could take one step closer Rameses growled out, "What do you want Hassian? Don't you think you've done enough? Just leave Jonathan alone and go back to that whore you call your girlfriend you asswhipe!" David rolled his eyes and walked around the couple and hoisted Jonathan over his shoulders calling out, "Stay out of my business Amon-Hotep, this is between me and Jonathan." Moses scoffed and said, "That's the wrong pronunciation dickhead. It's Jonathan and I. Learn how to read a book and if you make my best friend cry one more time I'm going to have Rameses, Zacharias, James, and Caelum kick your ass. You keep stringing my best friend alone saying how you love him when you're too busy with that whore you call your girlfriend and her friends. I swear David Michael Hassian if you break my best friend's heart I'm going to string you up by your balls and cut off your dick and make you choke on it!"

"Okay babe that's enough I think Hassian gets the picture, now let's get out of here before we all get in trouble for staying after class has let out for the day," Rameses explained as he led Moses off the school campus. so they could spend the weekend together since it was their 4-month anniversary.


End file.
